


Mind Over Matter

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Minseok gets high with Lu Han and Yixing and they end up fucking him into a stupor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I put my lifeblood into this fic  
> Please don't steal or repost my work on any other website without my permission, thank you!

Of all the things to expect once he’s out of the shower, it’s certainly not _this_.

The hotel rooms are as clean as ever, and when Minseok had called the shower first, Lu Han had let him without any trouble. What he’d been doing while Minseok had been washing himself comes as a surprise though.

What’s even more surprising is Yixing, sitting cross legged on the bed across from him, holding a lighter to the tiny glass bong between them.

Minseok scrunches his nose up at the smell, frowning because he _just_ took a shower but now he and probably the whole hotel room are going to smell like weed.

“Don’t you guys have anything better to do?” He asks, watching with distaste as Yixing holds the glass bong up and Lu Han attaches his lips to it, sucking in the smoke as Yixing holds the lighter. When Lu Han releases the mouthpiece and looks up, his eyes crinkle like he’s smiling. He breathes out after a second, the wispy smoke disappearing quickly.

“Do you want a hit?” Yixing asks instead of answering the question. What Minseok wants is to get into bed because he’s fucking exhausted, but there are suitcases on one bed, and Yixing and Lu Han on the other.

“Just a couple,” Lu Han widens his eyes and pleads, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands. Minseok sighs and knows he’s going to give in.

“One.” He says, because he can never say no to Lu Han and his stupid sparkly eyes.

Carefully setting himself down on the bed, he lets Yixing guide the mouthpiece between his lips and waits until he deems it ready. “Suck,” Yixing says, eyes already heavy. Minseok breathes in the smoke, listening to the bubbles, suddenly hyperaware of Lu Han’s eyes on his face.

He settles back afterwards, holding the smoke in for as long as he can before blowing it back out. Lu Han reaches over and grabs the bong from Yixing, his palm falling flat on Minseok’s thigh. It stays there when he pulls back, radiating heat.

Minseok tries to ignore it as he watches Yixing expertly flick the lighter on again. He’s starting to feel it, languidness creeping up on his limbs and before he knows it, he reaches out to take the bong again. The glass feels warm and smooth on his skin, slipping in between his parted lips. When Lu Han’s hand creeps up his thigh a little, he doesn’t brush it off because that feels so nice too.

Two small hits become two more big ones, and after his fourth, Minseok is practically sitting on Yixing’s lap and grinning at the beige ceiling. Lu Han’s head has fallen onto his thigh and his fingers are running through the younger’s soft hair, feeling the silky strands tickle his palms. Everything is so pleasant, Yixing’s hard, warm chest behind him, Lu Han’s steady breathing against the inside of his legs. The two are speaking in Chinese, in the slow lilting way they always do when they’re high, and Minseok hears without really listening, making it background noise.

“Ge,” Yixing begins to say, but corrects himself with a smile, “Hyung, I mean, Hyung,” Minseok turns and meets his eyes. The lids are so heavy and his irises have almost disappeared with how blown his pupils have become.

Minseok doesn’t feel like talking, so he smiles up the younger, mouth stretching slowly. Yixing continues, “Are you okay?”

Minseok giggles a little and cranes his neck up until his mouth is almost touching Yixing’s jaw. “I’m fine,” he breathes, “Why?”

Yixing grins and buries his head in Minseok’s neck. “Just wondering,” he murmurs against the warm skin there. Minseok almost squirms but it feels so nice that he makes himself keep still. Lu Han’s fingers are pressing into the soft flesh of his thigh, thumb rubbing little circles into it.

“Hyung,” Yixing says again, and this time Minseok turns his head to face him, straightening enough to make eye contact. “Can I kiss you?”

Lu Han laughs softly at that, saying something in Chinese that Minseok can’t understand. Then, in Korean, “If you want to kiss anyone, kiss me.”

Lu Han sits up before Minseok can understand what’s going on, and suddenly he and Yixing are _kissing_ , right over Minseok’s shoulder, and he can _hear_ the slick slide of their mouths, can see their tongues against each other. Minseok makes a surprised noise, but Lu Han presses closer, squishing him more firmly against Yixing’s chest.

Minseok doesn’t mean for it to affect him as much as it does, but he wiggles restlessly, trapped between their bodies. Lu Han pulls away first and grins indolently, his fingers curling into the front of Minseok’s shirt. “Can _I_ kiss you?” he asks, but his tone is teasing.

Minseok rolls his eyes and turns away, seeking Yixing out instead. It’s apparent to all of them that Yixing kisses the best (which also happens to be why that bastard Jongdae always tries to keep the dancer’s attention for himself, damn him) and Minseok ends up moaning in a way that’s completely embarrassing and horrible, only Yixing moans back, his hand snaking up to cup Minseok’s jaw and it’s much hotter than it should be.

“No fair,” Lu Han whines, but Minseok ignores him, letting Yixing’s tongue sweep into his mouth.

Minseok yelps when Lu Han’s hands spider their way up the hem of his shirt, reaching up to flick at his nipples until they perk against the thin cotton of his sleeping shirt.

“You’re no fair,” he protests, not being able to think of a proper comeback. Suddenly he’s being turned around, flipped onto his knees, arms slung over Yixing’s shoulders. This way he can kiss better, but Lu Han is totally staring at his ass, and if he wasn’t high as fuck, he’d probably tease or do something about it, but right now he’s enjoying all the attention, basking in the warmth both the Chinese boys seem to shed.

Minseok looks up through his eyelashes, catching Yixing’s eye. “I wanna suck you off,” he says immediately before he can even think about it.

Yixing’s plush mouth curls like the Cheshire cat, his eyes fluttering shut as he slumps a little. “Okay,” he says.

The next thing Minseok knows, he’s on his hands and knees in front of  a shirtless Yixing, Lu Han lounging against the bedframe an arm’s length away, watching with hooded eyes, one palm pressed to the front of his pants.

Yixing drags his jeans down his muscular thighs, and then pulls off his briefs, dropping them behind him on the floor. His cock is half-hard, curled against his thigh, and Minseok instinctively licks his lips.

What Minseok likes best about Lu Han and Yixing is that they don’t put on airs. If they want something, they say it outright, unlike Yifan or Jongdae, who tend to skirt around subjects. “Open your mouth,” Lu Han says, and Minseok’s jaw drops immediately and he leans forward, licking at the head of Yixing’s cock tentatively.

His mouth isn’t as coordinated as it usually is, sloppy and wet as he takes in more and more of Yixing’s cock, saliva flooding into his mouth as soon as he tastes the bitterness of Yixing’s precome.

“Minseokkie,” Yixing coos, slim fingers working little circles into the edge of his jaw, and Minseok doesn’t know when he went from _Hyung_ to _Minseokkie_ , “Just open up a little more, just like that,”

Minseok’s jaw aches but he stubbornly wills it to go slack and open as far as possible as Yixing’s thick cock pushes past the stretched pink of his lips. There are tears welling up in his eyes but he blinks rapidly so they collect on his lashes instead of falling down his face. Yixing’s hips jerk minutely, but Minseok doesn’t even flinch, throat opening up for more.

There are long fingers pulling through his hair then, curling into loose fists, guiding his mouth up and down the length of Yixing’s erection. Minseok’s eyes trail up the long line to Yixing’s body to rest on his face. Yixing’s eyes are lidded and heavy, pupils blown, but this time Minseok can’t tell if that’s the weed or arousal.

“He likes it when you pull his hair,” Lu Han remarks from somewhere behind him, and methodically, Yixing’s willowy fingers tighten a fraction. Minseok swallows instinctively when too much bitter saliva wells up in his mouth, tongue sweeping up to press flush against the underside of Yixing’s erection.

Suddenly there are hands on his lower back, Lu Han’s fingers skimming down his sides to rest on his hips. The tie of his flannel pajama pants get undone neatly and Lu Han pulls them down to his knees along with his briefs. The cold air that hits him isn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but goosebumps break out over his sides and upper arms.

Yixing pulls then, a little tug that makes Minseok’s roots tingle and his mouth slide down another centimeter. This time he holds his breath for as long as possible before pulling back to suck at the head, catching the tiny drops of precome with his tongue. Yixing pulls again, this time just a little harsher, and Minseok makes an embarrassing squeaky noise.

Yixing laughs, the sound like wind chimes, and presses his thumb into the softest point of Minseok’s round cheeks. “Kinky,” he comments, and Lu Han snorts in response.

“He’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?” Lu Han is both naked and grinning when Minseok pulls off and turns to face him, all slow and lazy. That, Minseok can tell, is the weed. It’s starting to affect him more too, making everything slow down just a little and making him want to giggle. He notices Lu Han holding something and realizes it’s a joint, the thin smoke curling from one end.

“ _He_ would appreciate it if you took off his pants.” Minseok says, clumsy fingers pulling at the flannel pooled around his knees. Yixing laughs again and leans forward to help, easily tugging the fabric down his legs and off. Where they go next, Minseok can’t see, because Lu Han grabs his face with one hand and guides his face closer, lips pressing together. His mouth still tastes bitter from Yixing but Lu Han licks into it eagerly, humming against his lips.

Lu Han says something in Chinese then, and Minseok’s mind is too thick and slow to comprehend it. Yixing answers back, and then his fingers slide around Minseok’s waist too. He turns Minseok around easily, and Minseok lets his body go slack because both of them are taking care of him so nicely, with sleepy smiles and soft kisses wherever they can reach. They pull off his shirt, and his nipples stiffen automatically in the cold air.

Minseok wonders if he’s melting, because Yixing finally tilts his head up and kisses him, slow and open mouthed. Everything tastes like smoke and it’s wonderful, his lips soft and warm against Minseok’s. The joint is still in Lu Han’s hands, but it’s passed off to Yixing, who takes a long drag, pink lips slipping around the paper, eyes falling half shut. Minseok watches, openmouthed, his breath coming hard as Yixing breathes in, adam’s apple bobbing on the long white stripe of his throat as he inhales.

The way Yixing looks, like he’s on a brink of the most mind blowing orgasm he’s ever had, face drawn with euphoria as he holds in all in, makes something jump in the pit of Minseok’s stomach. Lu Han’s breathing hitches behind him as he reaches over Minseok’s shoulder and wraps his long fingers around the joint, pulling it from Yixing’s grip.

“Shotgun it,” Lu Han urges softly, his voice thick like syrup. The smoke and scent makes the air thick, and suddenly both his hands are on Minseok’s waist, so he must have finished off the joint and dropped it in one of the hotel-provided ashtrays. Minseok leans up on his knees and presses parted lips to Yixing’s, who blows out the same time Minseok inhales.

Smoke invades all his senses instantly, some escaping from their mouths as Yixing turns it into a messy kiss, and Minseok almost starts coughing, but manages to suppress it at the last second. There’s a curtain of smoke around them so Minseok can’t see anything, but can feel Yixing’s tongue in his mouth, soft and hesitant. Lu Han presses more firmly against him, slowly grinding his hips forward against Minseok’s ass.

Lu Han is steadily letting his fingers slide lower and lower, pressing over Minseok’s stomach before they find the fine hairs leading downwards. His chest pressed all up Minseok’s back, head buried in the elder’s neck, mouth latched onto the warm skin there.

Between their warm bodies, Minseok is almost _too_ comfortable, everything slow and indolent like it’s underwater. Yixing keeps kissing him, mouth dragging down his lips to his jaw, then to his neck where they find Lu Han, and suddenly they’re kissing again, this time with Minseok sandwiched right between them, both their cocks pressing insistently against Minseok, Lu Han’s in the cleft of his ass, Yixing’s against the insides of his thighs.

Yixing says something else, and this time Minseok understands. _Do you have any lube?_ Lu Han sighs softly against Yixing’s mouth, the exhale tickling Minseok’s neck, and he murmurs out, “In my bag, left side pocket.”

The warmth of Yixing’s body disappears and Lu Han uses the opportunity to spin Minseok around again and kiss him full on the mouth, hands trailing down to press to the curve of his ass, middle finger sliding down the middle to press to his hole. Lu Han grins pleasantly and tilts his head, watching Minseok through his eyelashes. “Can we fuck you?” he asks, and Minseok doesn’t know exactly what that entails, both of them, but he nods anyways because he’s extremely hard and no one is touching him and he _really_ wants someone to touch him.

Yixing returns a second later, hands finding their place on Minseok’s hips. He lazily presses his hot cock to the swell of Minseok’s ass and rocks against him a couple times, mouth open against the side of the elder’s neck, and Minseok whines, pressing back into him.

Then Lu Han is kneeling down in front of him, breath soft and warm against the flushed head of Minseok’s cock. His eyes flicker up to meet Minseok’s and then he closes his mouth around the head, eyes fluttering shut as he bobs his head down and tightens the inside of his mouth methodically. Minseok bites his lip to muffle a gasp, but Yixing’s mouth seeks his out and he can’t keep the noises in.

His neck twists as he tries to reach behind him and kiss Yixing more fully, but then the dancer pulls away a little and when he returns, there’s too much space between them to kiss anymore. Instead, there’s a hand slick and cold with lube pressing between his cheeks. Minseok flinches away at the coolness, his hole clenching instinctively, but Yixing breathes, “Sorry, just bear with it a little,” and pushes his middle finger forward.

Lu Han chooses that second to pull off and begin jerking him off, palm swiveling around the head of his cock, and Minseok moans helplessly, hips rolling forward into his palm and back against Yixing’s hand. Lu Han’s lips press to his hips, to his navel, littering kisses all over his stomach and sucking bruises into the soft skin.

“Minnie,” he croons, “Minnie, you’re so soft,” his thumb rubbing soothingly to the sensitive underside of his cock. Minseok’s mind feels cloudy, but at the same time every one of his senses are heightened in his high, every touch magnified as Yixing and Lu Han attempt to make short work of him.

Yixing’s finger crooks just right and finds something that makes Minseok jump and cry out, and then he’s gasping, “Stop, stop I’ll come too early if you don’t,” and Lu Han removes his hand immediately, straightening on his knees so he can kiss Minseok again.

Yixing pushes him forward a little, and Lu Han slowly lies back, pulling Minseok with him until he’s flat on his back, Minseok on top of him. Yixing settles behind Minseok and begins to work in a second finger until Lu Han makes a disapproving noise and says, “Switch with me.”

Suddenly Minseok is empty and on his back as Lu Han gets up and slaps Yixing’s thigh softly, urging him to hurry and move. Lu Han says something in Chinese, speaking so quickly and low that Minseok knows he has no hope of keeping up. Yixing’s expression changes from lazy and soft to confusion, eyebrows drawing together, concern clear on his face. Minseok worries at his lower lip, wondering what they’re planning, but he feels warm and comfortable, even with his cock hard against his lower belly, so he leaves them to it and stretches out, accidentally letting out a little noise when his spine pops pleasantly.

Yixing’s fingers press to Minseok’s sternum then, and he mumbles, “C’mere, Hyung.” Minseok reaches up and wraps lethargic arms around Yixing’s neck, holding on tight as the younger sits up and runs guitar-calloused fingertips down his back. Lu Han is pouring lube into his hand, more than they’d usually use, and Minseok wants to ask why, but he really doesn’t feel like talking at all.

“Minseok,” Lu Han says, drawing his attention. “Focus for a second.” Minseok raises his eyebrows and tries not to look distracted. He’s high, but it’s not so much that he’s out of it. “We’re going to try something, but if it hurts we need you to tell us.”

Minseok giggles, which probably doesn’t help convince Lu Han that he’s focused, but straightens his expression a second later. “Okay,” he promises, latching on tighter to Yixing.

Yixing lies down then, and Minseok’s still pressed against him. Lu Han is behind him, between Yixing’s legs, smearing more cold lube against the cleft of Minseok’s ass. Yixing kisses him again, deep and slow, his mouth twisting against Minseok’s until Minseok can’t think anymore.

Lu Han stretches him for much longer than necessary, because it barely hurts and at some point there are four fingers inside him, unbearably slow, but it doesn’t even sting. “Are you trying to fist me?” Minseok asks, and Yixing laughs into his neck.

Lu Han snorts and slowly pulls his fingers out, one by one. “Come on,” he says dryly, “Up,” He grabs Minseok around the shoulders with surprisingly dry fingers and Minseok winces when he realizes he’d wiped them on the sheets.

“Lu-ge,” Yixing says once Minseok sitting up on his hips, “Condom.”

Lu Han raises an eyebrow and tosses a little foil packet at him, ripping open his own a second later. Minseok slides off of Yixing and watches him roll it on easily, then finds Lu Han on the other side doing the same.

“Who do you want to go first?” Lu Han asks, moving a little closer and pressing his hand to Yixing’s thigh. Yixing sits up and holds out a hand for Minseok to take.

“Yixing,” Minseok says, just because he knows it will annoy Lu Han. To his surprise, Lu Han doesn’t even seem phased, grinning slow and leaning forward to whisper something in Yixing’s ear. Yixing smiles, dimple indenting deep on his cheek and he takes Minseok’s hand, pulling the eldest into his lap. Minseok arches into the warmth of his body, and he feels Lu Han behind him again, chest pressing to his back.

Yixing holds his cock straight and Minseok begins easing down, sinking onto it. Lu Han had stretched him for so long that it doesn’t even hurt, stretching him apart so pleasantly. It always hurts less when he’s high anyways, and now it just feels _really good_.

Lu Han is mouthing against the back of his neck now, dragging warm lips down the middle of his back, kissing the divots of his spine, then back up. Minseok rolls his hips indolently, arms wrapped loosely around Yixing’s neck.

Lu Han says something in Chinese and Minseok thinks he hears his name, and Yixing laughs, low and pleasant. The hands around his waist tighten and Yixing begins rocking up to meet his hips. Minseok exhales softly and throws his head back into the junction between Lu Han’s neck and shoulder, letting the younger do all the work.

Lu Han keeps running his hands up and down Minseok’s sides, up to pull and press against his reddened nipples until he’s squirming, then back down to where his cock is still hard between him and Yixing to rub his fingers against it slowly. There’s a steady stream of words coming out of his mouth, and Minseok doesn’t even bother listening, too blissed out to care.

“Don’t come too early,” Lu Han mumbles then, lips sliding up to press behind Minseok’s ear. Minseok is about to retort when one of Lu Han’s hands slip down to his ass where Yixing is still steadily thrusting into him and presses against his stretched out sensitive rim.

Minseok yelps and Yixing laughs again, this time more breathlessly. “Tell us if it hurts and we’ll stop,” he whispers into Minseok’s ear, then cranes his neck to watch. He lifts Minseok up until only the head of his cock is inside.

Suddenly, one of Lu Han’s fingers are pressing _inside_ him, while Yixing’s cock is still in there, and Minseok gasps as he finally realizes what they’re about to do.

“Minseokkie?” Lu Han looks up, a soothing hand at the base of Minseok’s spine.

Minseok shakes his head and clenches his jaw stubbornly. “Keep going,” he says.

Lu Han’s fingers are covered in more lube and it’s probably a mess down there with how excessive they’re being with it, but Minseok appreciates the thought that they want to be as safe as possible.

Yixing starts rocking his hips again, this time much slowly, and Minseok does his best to relax all his muscles, body sagging between the two of them. Lu Han is cooing to him in Chinese, and the half of it he does understand calms him significantly.

Then there’s another finger pressing into him, and Minseok aches dully, but it’s nothing unbearable, so he buries his face in Yixing’s long neck and takes it. Yixing, on the other hand, cries out, “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” his back arching, pushing Minseok into Lu Han. Minseok feels Lu Han’s lips curl into a smirk against his back and he does whatever he’d done again, and this time Yixing jerks, gasping out, “ _Stop_ that, Gege!”

Lu Han’s laugh is low and chiming and he teases, “Why, you can’t take it?”

Yixing mumbles out, “You’re so mean,” in Chinese, and then Minseok feels Lu Han’s fingers press away from his inner walls and into Yixing’s cock, rubbing along the throbbing vein. Yixing hisses and curses again in Chinese, squirming against Minseok and clamping his teeth down onto his swollen bottom lip. Lu Han keeps doing it, and Minseok grins, watching Yixing’s cheeks and neck flush pink.

“Ge, if you- I’ll,” Yixing whines, eyebrows drawn up in distress. Minseok reaches up and smooths them out with his thumbs, taking the younger’s lip between his own and sucking on it gently until he feels Yixing’s whole body shudder.

“You won’t,” Lu Han says, but even as he does, Minseok feels his fingers back off of Yixing, “You’re more eager to please than even Zitao is, aren’t you?”

Yixing’s eyes are closed tightly, but they flutter open, pupils glassy and blown. “Maybe,” he relents softly, “Just a little.” He’s panting softly, but the smile is back on his lips, and Minseok presses a little kiss to his dimple.

Lu Han’s smile grows and he goes back to littering kisses across Minseok’s neck and shoulders, his fingers scissoring apart inside him. Minseok gasps, but Yixing has a hand at the base of his spine, rubbing it soothingly and stops moving his hips until Minseok exhales and goes lax against him.

Lu Han keeps those three fingers inside him for what feels like forever, until Minseok impatiently grinds down and asks, “Are you gonna do it or not?” only slightly out of breath.

Lu Han chides him, gently smacking his thigh and then slowly sliding his fingers out. Before Minseok can comprehend the loss, Lu Han presses fully against his back, and there’s literally no part of his torso that isn’t touching Lu Han or Yixing because he’s squeezed between them so firmly.

“Okay,” Lu Han breathes, “Are you ready?” His cock slides down the curve of Minseok’s ass, the head pressing against where Yixing’s disappears inside him.

Minseok nods, and then Lu Han begins.

The initial stretch is the worst. The head of Lu Han’s cock splits him open and makes him cry out, makes Yixing gasp and stutter in front of him, but Minseok grits his teeth and keeps his breath steady.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Lu Han bottoms out and grabs Minseok’s jaw, turning it to find his lips. “Are you okay?” he asks against Minseok’s mouth.

Minseok smiles because Lu Han is always so nice, stroking his hip with one hand, thumbing little circles into his jaw with the other, always making sure Minseok is okay. “I’m fine,” he whispers, “Just, just let me-“

He stops talking and closes his eyes, feeling Yixing’s soft breath on his collarbone, Lu Han’s lips pressing chaste tiny kisses to his full cheeks, both their bodies so warm and so pleasant. “You can move,” Minseok finally murmurs.

Minseok feels so full, almost unbearably so as Lu Han and Yixing, who always seem to be on the same wavelength in everything they do, find the same pace easily. They both rock into him, and he jolts each time, breath coming shorter and shorter.

They both press messy kisses all over Minseok’s neck and face, taking turns claiming his lips until Minseok isn’t sure who he’s kissing anymore, eyes tightly shut because he’s so full that he feels like he’s going to split apart at the seams, but it’s so good that he can’t help but want more.

Yixing bites down then, right where Minseok’s pulse is running wild under his skin, and Minseok cries out, eyes squeezing shut for a second before fluttering open. When his eyes focus (whoa, those are tears in his eyes, how did they get there?) both Lu Han and Yixing are watching his face warily, not moving anymore. Minseok furrows his eyebrows in confusion and rolls his hips. Nothing hurts especially bad, and he doesn’t understand why they stopped.

“Are you _sure_ you’re fine?” Yixing asks, and Minseok groans.

“I’m fine, I told you already.” Minseok protests, but they still don’t make any move to start again. “Lu _Han_ ,” Minseok whines, and that seems to snap them out of it.

It’s Yixing that ends up pushed against his prostate, and Minseok’s cock twitches, his stomach dropping. Lu Han hears his moan and reaches a hand around, wrapping it around his leaking cock and using the ample lube that’s begun to slide everywhere to slick his palm as he jerks Minseok off.

Minseok’s ass tightens on instinct as he arches into Lu Han’s touch, and then it’s Yixing that ends up coming first, his head buried in Minseok’s neck, body shuddering and twitching as he pulses, right up against Lu Han’s cock. Minseok runs a shaky hand through his hair, messily pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead before letting him go.

He wonders if Yixing is going to pull out now, but before he can, Yixing resumes thrusting, albeit much slower. His breath is much harsher, and his mouth is parted, eyes half shut as he tries not to cry out.

Then Lu Han’s hand speeds up, and Minseok’s stomach swoops, his hips rolling helplessly.

“I’m-“ Minseok tries to warn, his voice broken, but before he can get it out, he comes with a moan, everything drawing tight and wiped blank in an instant, all the energy gone from his body just like that, splattering up his stomach. There’s white flashing behind his eyes and his whole body falls lax, no longer able to support himself.

Lu Han keeps rubbing him through it, the flat of his palm sliding against the oversensitive head of his cock, rutting his hips up farther until Minseok cries out, “Stop, stop it’s too much,” and weakly tries to push his hand away.

Yixing’s jaw is tense, and he nods in agreement. “I’m going to pull out,” he cautions before he slowly starts to do so. Minseok bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making too much noise as the head of Yixing’s cock stretches him open again, but then it’s gone and Minseok releases the breath he’d been holding.

Minseok turns slowly, carefully, until he’s facing Lu Han and his back is against Yixing’s chest, and wraps his legs around Lu Han’s waist. Lu Han smiles and tilts his head to the side. “It’s just you and me, hm?” he asks, and Yixing makes a soft disgruntled noise behind him.

Lu Han grins even wider and reaches over to press his hand against Yixing’s cheek, thumb pressing where the dimple indents it, murmuring, “Don’t act like you’re _mad_ ,” and then lets his hand drop to Minseok’s chest, then lower to his hip.

Lu Han leans over and presses their mouths together, and Minseok kisses back as best he can when he’s exhausted like this, and it turns messier than Minseok usually likes, but somehow, with lube dripping everywhere and his, Lu Han, and Yixing’s sweat mixing together, Minseok can’t bring himself to mind.

Lu Han fucks him slowly, cock dragging in and out until Minseok’s tight around him and he thinks he really could pass out. Incoherent words fall from his mouth, a mix of what little Chinese he knows and Korean, mumbling against Lu Han’s mouth, goading him on towards his orgasm. He’s not even sure if Lu Han understands dirty talk in Korean, but he hopes the tone will get through.

“God, you fuck me so well,” Minseok slurs, “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Yixing drags a hand through his hair and says, “That was the idea, I think.” He smiles down at Minseok, eyes crinkling.

Minseok laughs sleepily and wraps his limbs tighter around Lu Han, hanging on as his pace becomes more erratic. Suddenly, Lu Han is gasping, “Min _nie_ ,” elongating the last syllable, and coming. His head is pressed against Minseok’s neck, mouthing incoherently at the pulse there as he fucks Minseok through his orgasm until he pulls away breathing heavily and falls in a heap right on top of him.

Minseok gasps as the wind is knocked out of him, pushing at Lu Han’s shoulders until he gets off. Then he wills his own rapid breathing and heaving chest to calm down as Yixing soothingly strokes his hair and watches Lu Han out the corner of his eye.

“You okay?” Yixing asks in Chinese, and Lu Han turns onto his side, eyes lidded and sleepy.

“M’fine,” he yawns, “Minseok?”

Minseok presses his lips together and gingerly wiggles around a little. He’s been better, but everything feels warm and comfortable and nice so he nods and reaches a hand out for Lu Han to take. Instead of taking it though, Lu Han presses a kiss to the center of his palm and nuzzles into it. “Come on,” his breath tickles Minseok, but he doesn’t complain or pull it away.

Yixing gets up then, and Minseok falls onto his back without the dancer to lean on. A second later, he’s back with a wet towel that he uses to wipe the majority of lube and come off of Minseok’s body. When he’s done, he tosses it to Lu Han and leans down to press a kiss to Minseok’s forehead.

“It’s late,” he remarks. Minseok makes a noise, swiveling his head around to find the ugly hotel clock on the table between the two beds.

Lu Han stands, stretching and yawning, then reaches out for Minseok instinctively.

Minseok actually can’t stand, because apparently his legs have turned to jelly, so he lets Lu Han lift him easily, fitting right into the taller’s arms. “You too,” Lu Han looks pointedly at Yixing, whose eyes are blank like they always get when he’s tired.

As Lu Han sets him on the other bed and pushes the suitcases off, Minseok watches with half-closed eyes as Yixing slinks off the messy bed, then under the clean covers right up against Minseok. He presses closer to leech off of Yixing’s warmth, and then Lu Han is sliding in on his other side. Yixing reaches over and flicks off the light, throwing the room into darkness.

“I just took a shower too,” Minseok mumbles sadly, and both Yixing and Lu Han burst out laughing.

He would reprimand them, but with their breath evening out slowly, bodies warm and pressed flush against his, Minseok can’t find it in him. Instead, he lets eyes flutter shut and smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
